Church of the Three Saints
| coordinates display = inline,title | osgraw = | osgridref = | location = Kiev | country = Ukraine | denomination = Eastern Orthodox | previous denomination = Greek Catholic | churchmanship = | membership = | attendance = | website = | former name = | bull date = | founded date = 1183 | founder = Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich | dedication = | dedicated date = | consecrated date = | cult = | relics = | events = | past bishop = | people = | status = | functional status = | heritage designation = | designated date = | architect = | architectural type = | style = | years built = 1183 | groundbreaking = | completed date = | construction cost = | closed date = | demolished date = 1935 | capacity = | length = | width = | width nave = | height = | diameter = | other dimensions = | floor count = | floor area = | dome quantity = | dome height outer = | dome height inner = | dome dia outer = | dome dia inner = | spire quantity = | spire height = | materials = | bells = | bells hung = | bell weight = | parish = | deanery = | archdeaconry = | episcopalarea = | archdiocese = | metropolis = | diocese = | province = | presbytery = | synod = | circuit = | district = | division = | subdivision = | archbishop = | bishop = | abbot = | prior = | subprior = | vicar = | exarch = | provost-rector = | provost = | viceprovost = | rector = | dean = | subdean = | archpriest = | precentor = | succentor = | chancellor = | canonchancellor = | canon = | canonpastor = | canonmissioner = | canontreasurer = | prebendary = | priestincharge = | priest = | asstpriest = | honpriest = | curate = | asstcurate = | minister = | assistant = | seniorpastor = | pastor = | assocpastor = | asstpastor = | chaplain = | archdeacon = | deacon = | deaconness = | reader = | student intern = | organistdom = | director = | assistantorganist = | elder = | organist = | organscholar = | chapterclerk = | laychapter = | warden = | verger = | businessmgr = | liturgycoord = | reledu = | rcia = | youthmin = | flowerguild = | musicgroup = | parishadmin = | serversguild = | logo = | logosize = | logolink = | logoalt = | embedded = }} The Trinity or Vasilyevskaya Church is not a preserved church in Kiev, built on Yaroslav's “Grand Yard” by Prince Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich in 1183 . History It was used as a court church of the Grand Princes of Kiev. It represented a four-pillar cross-domed church with facades dissected by pilasters with semi-columns and was a characteristic construction of the Kiev architectural school of the second half of the XII century. The church declined after the invasion of Batu Khan. After the Union of Brest, the authorities of the Commonwealth gave to the Greek Catholic Church, but as a result of interfaith confrontation, again turned to the Orthodox and was restored around 1640 under metropolitan Petru Movilă. During the siege of Kiev in 1658 by the troops of Ivan Vygovsky the church was again deteriorated, this time due to gunfire. Under Metropolitan Varlaam Yasinsky the church was restored in the style of Ukrainian Baroque . The church was demolished during the "godless five-year plan" in 1935-1936. Category:Churches in Kiev Category:Churches completed in 1183 Category:Disestablished in 1935 Category:Buildings and structures demolished in 1935 Category:Demolished churches in Ukraine Category:Destroyed landmarks in Kiev